


In the eye of the whirlwind

by amberanime



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelus is his own warning, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Child Abandonment, Lindsey Has Issues, Lindsey's siblings, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sibling, Well-meaning bad parent, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberanime/pseuds/amberanime
Summary: Angelus never got cursed with his soul and the whirlwind never parted ways. Him, Darla, Dru and Spike travel trough the world together hunting and killing like they always have and are currently making their way trough America.One day they stumble on a lonely shabby farm that is almost falling appart. It looks abbandoned and they figure it's a good a place as any to lay low for a day.  They study it, and quickly they find out, much to their surprise, that it is occupied.  The whirlwind has great plans for this family to cure some of their boredom, but plans change when one of the kids takes them by surprise. There was just something interesting about this kid. There was some darkness to him. Some potential. Lindsey. His name was Lindsey.--





	1. Lindsey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Angel or Buffy or any of the related works and or characters. I'm just borrowing them for some free fun that I make no profit off.
> 
> I have dyslexia, no beta readers and english is not my native language. I will try my best to keep it as correctly written as possible but please keep these things in mind. 
> 
> This fic will have a time skip from young Lindsey to adult Lindsey. Most will focus on adult Lindsey and his relationship with the whirlwind, most of all Angelus as they take an interest in him. Smut will only happen with adult Lindsey which will not be in the first few chapters.  
> This fic will include Lindsey's 3 siblings when they are kids. I have chosen not to use an oc warning as Lindsey actually did have 3 siblings and they will not be playing a big part in this rp when Lindsey is an adult.  
> This story is slightly based on that comment Lindsey made to Angel regarding his rather depressing past.  
> Do not expect young Lindsey to be all kinds of sweet and innocent. His hard childhood has already left it's marks on him and it will show. He will not be like most kids his age and already on the path of becomming like the adult Lindsey we know from tv.
> 
> Be warned that this fic will contain, if my muse allows it, lots of smut and kinky interactions between Angelus and adult Lindsey in the near future. Tags related to kinks and smut will be added as we go along.This will be my first serious attempt at a larger fanfic here. I am open to tips/advise/ideas/suggestions and pointers, but flames will be ignored.
> 
> Two of the 3 siblings names are based on other roles Christian Kane has played. Eliot is from Leverage, and Jacob is from Librarians. There will not be an actual crossover in this fic, but your free to think of little Eliot and little Jacob as these characters if you want.

Small hands reached out to play with the soft curly locks of a women smiling down at him. Her dark blue eyes where filled with kindness and love as she looked down at the small boy in her arms. Slowly her face grew closer, untill soft lips pressed on the tip of his head in a gentle kiss. ''Love you darling.'' A soft voice utterd, before it turned to a far away echo dissapearing into nothingness. That kind face morphed into one of anger, with make up running down her in tear stained cheeks. Her lovely round face had hollowed, and her skin had turned a sickly pale. Shouting and the sound of something breaking filled the room, before the women rushed to the door and yanked it open. Slightly bigger hands reached out to her again, but this time they where slapped away. The women looked at him, in regret, dispair and guilt before she finally turned her curly head away from the boy and dissapeared from his sight with a loud clash of a door closing in his face.

 

Lindsey woke up. His now open eyes stared up at the sorry excuse of a roof they where now sleeping under. Slowly his hand reached out to the side of his left cheek, trying to feel if he had cried but he felt nothing beyond his own dry skin. He didn't cry this time either then.. Funny, how one could stop crying after a while. As if it didn't hurt anymore. Is if it ever would not hurt that his own mother abandond them when they had needed her most.

Not that it matterd. She had been out of his life for 5 years now. It had been just the 4 of them all this time. Lindsey's eyes scanned over the room as he watched the sleeping forms of his 3 younger siblings. The twin boys, and his darling little sister remained blissfully unaware of what had happend. For all they knew their mother had died. Not run off on them. Jacob and Eliot had only been 2 years old at the time, and Jaimie was only 1. None of them old enough to remember what happend, a small mercy really. Their father was not good for a damn thing, but at least he could keep his mouth shut about what really happend. 

Their father... well, Lindsey supposed, it had been the 5 of them really. For as far as they could count their no good father anyway. That spineless weak willed man got pushed over at every turn, played and tricked all the time, it was because of him they lived the life they lived. Dirt poor, no proper roof over their head. No guarentee of food on a daily basis. For fuck's sake they didn't even have shoes or basic plumming. All because the man could not grow a backbone or hold a simple job. In a sense he didn't blame his mother for running away. Only for not taking them with her. At least their father had never run out on them. Not that he would have the backbone to do so anyway.

Lindsey had taken it upon himself to look after his siblings as much as he could and made sure each of his remaining siblings had a present during christmass. Everytime his father asked him where he got them he refused to say. It wasn't like the stores where really going to miss 3 toys in the grand scheme of things.

Nor a drugstore a few pills to help break fevers. Lindsey had lost 2 siblings at once, the year before their mother left. Maybe that was what had trigger her, perhaps not. Lindsey reminded himself again that it didn't matter. What matterd was that he lost 2 siblings that year because of the flu. The goddamn flu of all things. Something that could have been prevented with so much ease it made his blood boil just thinking about it. 

But that didn't matter right now either. What matterd was making sure he would not lose another. He looked at the small bed of Eliot. Red flushed cheeks and raspy breathing showed he was in a poor state, but he had been worse. Much worse. The drugs he stole where working wonders and hopefully the boy would be all better soon. Lindsey refused to accept anything less. He would keep his siblings safe, no matter what it would take. It wasn't like anybody else was going to.

The first light of morning was peeking trough the window in pale thin rays. Lindsey remained on his old matress just a bit longer to watch over his younger siblings, before he carefully sneaked out of the room. Time to get them some breakfeast. He walked down the old leaking hallway before finding his father sitting in what passed as a livingroom as well as their fathers room. Not that odd considering there where only 2 rooms even slightly usable. The adult male looked into the direction of his eldest son with a weak smile that did not quite reach his eyes. ''Your early today.'' The man stated. It wasn't a question, so Lindsey didn't answer. Instead he walked to the door. ''I'm off, I'll be back with something to eat in an hour or so.'' The man did not have to ask where Lindsey was going or how he was goig to get the food. Both knew he would have gotten no answer.

\--  
Hours had passed, Eliot's fevor was breaking thankfully, and Lindsey found himself outside for a precious moment to get out of that dump of a house, enjoy the sun and try and read a book he got his hands on recently. Lindsey liked to learn. Learning ment more knowledge and more knowledge might get him and his family out of this life. A long shot, but it was something at least. Better then doing nothing like their father was. Of course Lindsey should have known better then to asume the rest of his day would go on quietly. 

''Lindsey! Jacob took my teddy again!'' A small girl ran over to Lindsey's side as she pulled his messy shirt with urgecy. It didn't take long for another voice to follow suit as a small boy made his way to the other side of Lindsey. ''Did not! I haven't been anywhere near your stupid bear!'' The girl's cheeks puffed as she glared at her brother. ''Teddy is not stupid! Take that back!'' She yelled before charging him and bumping her little fist against his chest. 

Lindsey rolled his eyes before he pulled his siblings appart. ''Alright alright, thats enough of that.'' The 11 year old boy was forced to put the book he was reading away to try and settle the problem between his siblings. ''Now then, Jaimie, did you actually see Jacob take Teddy?'' Jaimie's blonde curls bounced as she turned her small head his way. ''No, but Teddy is not on my bed, and Jacob took him last time.' Lindsey looked at Jacob then but the brother was quick to defend himself. ''Only because you said you didn't want him anymore.'' ''Did not!'' 'Did too!''

The 2 children went on for a while before Lindsey broke them appart once more. ''Right then, this verbal tug of war ain't going to solve anything so let just go check if we can find him. Jaimie where was the last time you saw Teddy?'' Jaimie's big round eyes glanced at both her brothers before setteling on Lindsey. ''This morning when I woke up he was still with me in bed.''

Lindsey grabbed hold of his siblings hands before walking back inside to the house. ''And you haven't taking him with you after that?'' Jaime ferociously nodded her head no. They walked to the room they slept in but before the door was opend Lindsey stopped and whisperd. ''Eliot is still recovering so keep your voices down.'' The 2 nodded before they made their way inside and started looking for Teddy.

Jaimie and Jacob somehow managed not to argue while they searched for the missing stuffed animal. Lindsey picked up Jaimie's pillow and under her covers but Teddy was not there. His hand slipped between the bed and the wall, looking if perhaps Teddy had slipped in between. He searched between the crack when the tip of his fingers brushed against something soft and bumpy. ''Found it.'' He spoke softly. The 2 kids joined him as he pulled Teddy free and after dusing him off and making sure there where no wood splinters or bugs on it returned it to Jaimie. She pulled her Teddy close with a crushing hug. She really loved that plush animal.

Lindsey smiled, happy to have made her happy again and to have ended that pointless argument. He pulled his siblings back out of the room but not before giving Eliot a closer look. His face had returned to a more healthy collor. His breathing was easyer too. To be safe he gently pressed his hand to Eliot's forhead. The skin felt cooler. Good, that was good. He would be fine now..Stray hairs where sweeped out of the sleeping boy's face gently before Lindsey moved away back to where his other siblings where waiting.. 

The 11 year old boy gently closed the door with a soft click. Once far enough away to avoid waking Eliot, Lindsey stopped the 2 from running off. ''Not yet you two. Jaimie, is there something you want to say to Jacob?'' The girl look at the brother she had accused with a bit of a guilty look on her face. ''I'm sorry I thought that you took Teddy.'' Jacob's face which had been firm with tension so far softend. ''..It's ok, just don't think it again. I'm not going to take your Teddy from you. I promise.'' Jaimie nodded before her tiny arms wrapped around Jacob in a hug. Lindsey was about to go back to his book outside when two pair of hands reached out to him. With a sign he got to his knees and joined his siblings in a tight hug. When pressed close they felt so small, So vurnable. 

Lindsey didn't love his life, he didn't love his parents, and he certainly didn't love the way the world worked. But he loved his siblings as annoying as they could be sometimes. And he would protect them, no matter what.

\--  
More hours had passed and the sun was starting to set. Eliot had woken up and had insisted on joining his siblings in the main room. Jacob and Jaimie had been carefull with him, and they had all eaten soup together that Lindsey had managed to make from leftovers of this morning. Lindsey had just finnished up cleaning the bowls when their father returned from a day of looking for work.

''Kids I'm home!'' He called out and with big smiles on their faces Jaimie and Jacob rushed to their fathers side, crushing his legs with loving hugs.''Daddy!'' they called. Unlike Lindsey, his remaining siblings couldn't see the man for what he really was. Weak, worthless, stupid. All the things Lindsey would never be. Smiles, kisses and cuddles stopped being enough to win him over years ago. To bad for his father, that was all he had to offer Lindsey.

The man smiled when he found himself glomped by his kids. Big hands moved down to ruffle their heads before he leaned down and pulled them on for a big hug. He kissed them on their precious little foreheads which resulted in them giggling. ''Have you been good today?'' He asked the bundles of joy in his arms while getting up and making his way to the open kitchen that was connected to the main room. While the kids where talking about their day he noticed that Eliot was back up, and the relief on his face showed. The man stopped his journey to the let over of soup to make his way to Eliot. ''Good to see you up. How are you feeling?''

Lindsey grew more and more annoyed with this happy family routine of his as he watched him pull out a wooden carved horse. Eliot loved Horses, always had. So of course his face beamed when their father offer him the wooden toy.

Jacob and Jaimie joined in, studying the toy and chatter filled the room for the good part of an hour before the little ones started to tire. Lindsey helped them prepare for bed, tugged them in and told them a story untill they had all fallen asleep. Only when he was sure they where not faking it did he make his way back to the main room, where his father had gotten himself comfortable in a worn out lazy chair. With the little ones gone he could be frank.

''You don't have a penny on you and don't have the guts to steal. Where did you get that horse toy?'' The man looked in Lindsey's direction with a sad glance. ''Lindsey, I know I haven't been the best of fathers, but I do try you know. Stealing isn't the answer..I know why you do it. I do not blame you, but that isn't how I do things.'

Lindsey wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart so he glared at the man. ''Where did you get it? Did you get a job?'' The grown male said nothing for a while, as if he was thinking on what to say. There seemed to be something he wanted to say, but somehow it got lost before it left his mouth. What could he say to a son who lost all respect for him?

''I did. A wood carver needed somebody to help clean up the shop and carry and chop wood. It doesn't pay much, and it's not many hours, but it's something. He gave me that toy when he learned that Eliot was sick.''

Lindsey's fists where clenching when he heard what kind of job their father finally got. After all this searching he setteld for something like this? ''Are you fucking kidding me right now?!'' The man's face soured at those words. ''Mind your language boy.''

The 11 year old fumed. ''My language is the least of your concerns. There are four kids you are supposed to take care off. We need proper food and a proper roof and what about actual education in a proper school and a proper house with plumming? We need a home. A house, a proper house, not crappy places like this. You think sweeping some wood curls from the floor for 3 hours a day is going to be enough?'' The guilt on his fathers face was clear, but Lindsey couldn't care less. He better feel guilty. ''You think bringing home some wooden trinket even slightly makes up for the fact we are not wearing any fucking shoes?''

''Of course not. But it's a start. Lindsey, nobody is hiring for fulltime anymore. It took me months to even find a job. I thought you'd be pleased. I'm trying Lindsey I am. But I can't take jobs that are not offerd.''

Lindsey smashed his tiny fist against the coffee table before jumping up with such force the chair shoved backwards. '' Always excuses with you. If nothing proper is offerd, create offers. If no doors are open, force them open. Show some backbone, be more agressive. Asking politely and walking away with every no you get like a timid mouse will not get us anything. You need to put your fist down and not take no for an answer. Also If you hadn't given away all our savings to begin with you would still have a proper job, and we would have a house, my other siblings would still be alive and mom would still be with us!''

The father's teeth gritted together and his fists clenched. Both in shame, and in anger with the mention of that women. He failed her, but that didn't mean she had the right to fail their kids. To run away like she had. He would never forgive her for that.

''Don't you mention your mother! She ran out on us. I know I made mistakes. I know alright! Not a day goes past I do not regret the poor choices I have made. But at least I never run out on you. Your my kids, I will always be there for you.''

Lindsey laughed, a bitter unimpressed laugh. ''If only you had, perhaps then we would have gotten a better chance in life.'' The boy's father's upset face weakend and his eyes betrayed the hurt he felt at those stinging words. ''You don't mean that. Your just angry because of the situation, which is understandable. I promise I will make things better Lindsey, I will.''

The youth just stared at him with eyes far to sullen and bitter to belong to an 11 year old, clearly not believing a word the man said. ''No. You won't. '' The man wanted to protest, but was interruptde by a knock on the door. Both father and son looked at the door confused. Who would knock on their door of all places, at a time like this? Nobody even knew somebody lived here. It wasn't like they had any friends or family that would visit. At first they both planned to ignore it asuming it must be some kind of mistake. Another knock followed. Harder this time, followed by sweet sounding female voice calling trough the door. ''hello? Is there anybody home? Please we need some help.''

Lindsey was about to walk to the door, but his father got up instead. ''I'll go, you stay here.'' Lindsey would have rolled his eyes at the sudden tough man act but he humord his old man and let him go. Not however withoud following him and peeking around the corner to keep a close eye on what was happening.

His father walked to the door and opend it carefully. To his utter surprise there where 4 young people standing before his door. Two young ladies, two young lads. One of the lads looked like some Billie Idol wannabe, bleached hair and everything. And the dark haired girl looked a bit..dreamy as she was glancing up into what he asumed where the stars . But the blonde women in front of him had the kindest of smiles as she spoke up for the group in one of the most polite and sweet voices he had heard in a while.

''Good evening sir, sorry to bother you at this late hour, but our car seemes to have broken down. Could we possibly come in to make a call?'' When he didn't reply right away the other guy, with darker hair and an smooth fancy dark red and black looking outfit that looked like it was worth more then everything he owned in his whole life combined, started talking. ''We wouldn't take long. Just a quick call. There seems to be nobody else around and we rather not keep walking trough the dark night. You never know what you might come across..'' He sounded a bit worried. Not that the man blamed them. Strange things did happen in the late hours and he was amazed there where young people who actually still cared about their own safety these days. 

''I'm afraid our phone isn't in that good a shape...'' He was a bit ashamed to admit that he was so poor that everything the house had was in bad shape. What would these youngsters think when they saw the bad living conditions he and his kids lived in... Then again, they probably would just be gratefull to not have to dwell alone in the night.

He opend the door further and smiled. These youngers where somebodies kids too, as one parent to another he would help them out. ''Actually nothing is in really good shape. But leaving you kids outside because of my own fragile pride just ain't right. Your free to try if you don't mind the state of this place. Please, do come in.'' The 4 youths smiled gratefully before following the man inside and closing the door behind them. The blonde women tilted her head, her blonde hair falling to the side as she smiled. ''Not at all, thank you so much for your hospitallity.''

The well dressed lad wrapped his arm around her, it seems they where a couple. Ahh young love. ''Yeah we really apriciate it sir.'' He said. So polite. Where did you even find youngsters like this anymore. He could only hope Lindsey would turn out that way one day.

As Lindsey's father made his way into the main room, he failed to notice the smirks that where starting to form on the faces of his guests.

Lindsey had not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Interesting enough to continue? Is my writing good enough to continue? If not how do you think can I improve? Please leave a review if you can spare the time. If you liked it, or it's potential but rather not review please leave a kudos instead. It will be much apriciated and help motivate me to work on the next chapter. :)


	2. A wicked wind comes knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whirwind stumbles on an old farm, and decide to have some fun.

''Oi! Carefull with the bint! If any of her blood get's on the backseat you'll be the one scrubbing it off. Took me weeks to get the blood off last time.'' An annoyed voice called out to his two fellow vampires in the back seat. 

A blonde women, and a dark haired male where currently nipping biting and taking shallow sips of blood from the gagged scared crying women between them. From her came only whimpering and sounds of pain every time her delicate skin was pierced by the tips of sharp fangs. The man in the back stopped his biting long enough to give his bleached companion an annoyed look. ''Oh come on Spikey. It's just a car. If it gets messy we just get a new one. In fact we ought to dump this thing regardless. '' 

Angelus was not amused. It was all dear old William's fault really. Him and his weird taste in cars. Angelus didn't like cars..well at least not cars like this. He liked his cars spacious and fancy. Spike appearently preferd his cars cramped and old. The tinted glasses where a plus, as transport trough day was a bit of a drag otherwise. All the same, they could tint the glasses of any car that would come after.

Spike would not have it. '' Hey! There will be no dumping of my girl you understand? She's done us good. Never let us down and she got some charracter, unlike those modern liveless machines you dare to call cars.''

Darla, the blonde women who was absentmindly playing with a lock of red hair couldn't help but roll her eyes. It wasn't the first time the boys argued over cars, and it would't be the last either. Meanwhile she just wanted to get herself to some nice place, a villa, a fancy hotel room, perhaps a well taken care off spacious cript, anywhere they could have some proper fun. This car, or any car for that matter, was to cramped to really play with their newly aquired meal. 

There wasn't much of a choice sadly, as they where traveling trough a very specious empty piece of land with almost no houses or humans to speak off and the fastest way for them to get back into highly populated area's was by car. They got lucky when they bumped into that small house earlyer. Only 3 people had lived there, but it was enough to feed to take of the edge of any real hunger. Two they killed, the 3rd was taken for a snack along the road. Who knew how long they would still be driving trough this boring wasteland before they had another chance to feed.

Still, it was so much more fun to play with your food when you had a roof over your head. Maybe they would get lucky again, and find another place.

The boys meanwhile wheer still talking cars to teh point it was really starting to annoy her. ''Boys! I'm trying to enjoy my meal here. Would you mind keeping it down?''

Angelus shrugged his shoulders and grinned at his girl. ''Hey' it's not my fault dear william doesn't know how to move with the times.''

Spike snorted. ''Move with the times? Have you seen yourself lately? Oh oeps sorry, you can't. Let me help you there. I'm pretty sure they dressed like that give or take.. 50 years ago.'' Darla moved away from the red headed women and snapped. ''Boys! Enough. Spike, shut up and drive. Get us somewhere lively. I'm sick and tired of sitting in a car all day. Angelus darling, lets go back to enjoying our meal? Come on, she's fresh, and warm, and all sweet smelling with fear. Your favorite.''

Angelus turned his attention back to the girl, but just couldn't help but feel a bit bored. It just wasn't any fun this way. Pick up meals where boring. Where was the chase? The thrill? The hunt? Oh he loved the smell and taste of her fear. He loved the way she was in pain and seeing her own end come closer withoud any hope of changing her fate. But..it just wasn't enough. It was surprisinly hard to find a decent kill these days. Everyone was so stupid, or gullible, or to quick to give up and dispair. They where right to do so of course, as there was no hope for anyone he set his eyes on, but it just wasn't any fun if they broke to soon. Was it to much to ask to find somebody worthy of his hunting skills? Somebody that was a challange, that really got him going good. The last one had been Drusilla, who wasn't much of a challange really, but she had been so much fun to torment that more then made up for it. He missed that. Maybe he was just growing bored with humans. They almost always acted the same way. Predictable, boring.

Oh well, at least this girl tasted wonderfull. So sweet and young. Virgin. They had a special flavor to them. Maybe he should do her the curtesy of helping her lose it before ending her life. His fangs sunk back into her upper arm where he took another small gulp of blood. A thin red line dribbeld down her pale freckeld flesh, much to Spike's chagrin.

''Yeah sure, bleed all over Spike's car some more. Let good old Spike clean up after you. Never mind the fact he's been driving us all around. So ungratefull.'' Spike mumbeld mighty annoyed with his superior master vampires. No replies came, probably because those occupying the back seat where to busy with messing with the bint between them.

Spike glanced to the side, where his beautifull Dru was staring up into the stars that where starting to appear in the darker growing night sky. Her favorite doll was perked on her lap. Her pale long fingers played with the freys of the doll's dress in an absentmindly manner. ''You alright luve? You've been awefully quiet.'' 

Her big brown eyes turned his way while a big smile started to grow on her delicate face. ''Do little boys play with dolls too?'' 

''Some might, I recon, why luve?'' Everyone in the car was used to Drusilla's odd way of talking, but she knew things they didn't, saw things comming that they didn't. It was mighty usefull, if they could make sense of what she was saying that is.

A whimper of pain came from the back seat. Spike and Dru ignored it. ''Miss Edith wants to play but she doesn't know if he wants to play too. What if he does not want to ? Poor miss Edith. Bad boys must be punnished.''

Spike had no clue what she was talking about. Some boy, appearently. ''Don't you worry luve, if he doesn't want to play I'll make him. And if he doesn't still we'll punnish him together. Make him scream proper and pretty for us we will.''

Drusilla smiled and hugged miss Edith close. ''Make the bad boy sing so we can dance and dance until he stops. Then miss Edith can drink red tea with him. But we must not kill him Spike, daddy would be angry.''

Angelus angry? At them killing some kid? Now that did not make any sense at all. Maybe the bastard wanted to kill the kid himself. Yeah that was probably more likely. His girl stopped talking then and instead looked back up into the sky humming one of her favorite songs.

With Dru off into her own world, and Angelus and Darla having all the fun in the back, at the expense of his car, this was going to be one long drive.

\--  
Maybe not so long after all. An hour or so had passed and in the distance he could see the faint outline of a house of some sort. ''Oi, sorry to interrupt your snacktime, but there's a house comming up. Want to check it out?''

Angelus his game face tore away from the girls neck, who was more dead then alive at this point. ''A house huh? At least worth checkin out I say. We don't know when there will be another one. We could take a break from driving around and spend the upcomming day there. Just to stretch our legs a little. '' Darla agreed. ''Everything beats being stuck in this car.''

They grinned at eachother like the creepy pair they where. ''Thats setteld then. Spike pull over.'' Spike did as told, knowing better then to argue with Angelus when he got in his hunting mood. ''I'm thinking car trouble excuse. '' An old routine that worked wonders really. Darla's hands slipped to the sides of the girls head before snapping her neck. Her purpose here was done.

They got out of the car, all 4 of them though Dru seemed more interested in twirling around a bit while her eyes never left the stars. They must really have something interesting to say for her to be so involved with them this night. Spike wanted to drag the corpse out of his car but Angelus hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder rightly, stopping him. ''Don't even think it boy. If they open the door and see a dead body laying around it will make things more difficult then they need to be right now.'' With an annoyed glare he pulled himself free. 

When they got closer, they noticed in just how poor a state the house was. It smelled musty and old, it was coverd in moss and other viny plants and the wood and stone used to build had seen far better days. Spike groaned. ''Abandoned then. Just great that ain't it.'' Darla was very dissapointed but at least they could take a break from driving and have a proper rest when the sun came out.

The dissapointment was strong among all of them really but what can you do? They moved closer intendin to just open the door and get in. Angelus was just about to tear the door open when he caught it. A faint smell of life, and the faint sound of voices. Two voices, arguing.

He wasn't alone. Darla and Spike both where grinning when they heard. ''It appears my lovely family, that this place is not quite as abandoned as we asumed.'' They leaned closer to the door to catch more of the voices arguing. A man, and a boy by the sound of things. Spike looked at Dru, wondering if perhaps this was the boy she was talking about earlyer, but Dru was still to busy looking up towards the stars. 

Angelus straightend his shoulders and lost the grin to put on his friendly face. The puppy face is what Spike called it. ''A family. With ishues, how grand! Shall we then?'' He knocked.

The humans inside stilled..but did not answer. Angelus knocked again, firmer this time. Eventually they could hear somebody come to the door and open it. A middle aged man appeared before them, looking tired and weary but not unkind. Good, that made things easyer.

Darla stepped foreward a bit to put most focus on herself as she worked in the charm. ''Good evening sir, sorry to bother you at this late hour, but our car seemes to have broken down. Could we possibly come in to make a call?''

It always amazed Angelus how innocent she could sound. How saint like. Not that he wasn't able to appear kind himself, but Darla had brought it to an art form.  
''We wouldn't take long. Just a quick call. There seems to be nobody else around and we rather not keep walking trough the dark night. You never know what you might come across..'' The man's eyes gave away the sympathy he held for them when he mentiond the possible danger. To easy. All he had to do was appease to the good soul inside the man to make him consider it. The irony of them being the danger would not escape the poor man once they where inside. Angelus would make sure of that.

The man looked uncertain, as in conflict. The reason for his conflinct became clear. ''I'm afraid our phone isn't in that good a shape...'' Shame. Anyone living in this dump of a farm would be. The question was if this was even really his house, or if he just crashed there like they where planning on. Not that it matterd. They still needed the invite if he lived here right now.

The good thing about good people who felt shame, they usualy overcame it for the sake of the greater good. They where noble that way. A great quality to have really, that is if you also had a brain to go with it. Kind people with commen sense where not easy pray. Kind people withoud commen sense the easyest prey of all. All they had to do was wait for the man to jump to this conclusion himself.  
'Actually nothing is in really good shape. But leaving you kids outside because of my own fragile pride just ain't right. Your free to try if you don't mind the state of this place. Please, do come in.''

To easy. 

''Not at all, thank you so much for your hospitality.'' Darla spoke next to him as the 4 of them started to make their way inside. Any barrier that would have kept them out dissapeared like snow before the summer sun. It was hard to contain the grin that pushing to show, but he didn't want to give away all of it to soon. They hadn't even started playing yet. Even dru who had been lost to her stars untill now stepped inside with an eager smile on her face.

''Yeah we really apriciate it sir.'' Angelus said in the most polite way he could. The man was going to die because of his hospitality, the least he could do was show his apriciation for that right?


	3. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whirlwind gets invited in and expects an easy kill. What they get is a boy who is many things, but easy to kill ain't one of them. Angelus grows intrigued.

Lindsey wanted to rush to where his siblings where sleeping. The moment he saw those people grin he knew they where bad news. He didn't know exactly how or why, just that they where. They needed to get out of there, and fast. 

Feet moved to rush to the backroom where his brothers and sister where, but froze midstep. A pair of deep dark eyes where staring at him. He had been spotted. What appeared to be the leader of the group, the epitome of tall dark and handsome, was fixed in his stare towards Lindsey. Making no mistake that the boy had not been missed. These eyes... they bore into him. Chaining him on the spot even if only for a moment. For one terrible moment everything else ceased to excist and all he could feel where that man's eyes holding him captive. His own heart started to pound in his chest, and his breath froze while a cold haunting shiver ran down his spine.

Lindsey wasn't sure just what about this man frightend him so much nor what about him drew him in.. There was just something terribly off about him. About all of them. Lindsey gritted his teeth. Time to will away that growing fear. No matter who this man was, Lindsey refused to be bound or intimidated by him. He wasn't some weak pushover darn it! 

With his mind made up he forced his own eyes to tear away from the unsetteling hold the man's eyes had held on them. Just like that Lindsey had gained control over himself again but he didn't use it to run to the backroom even though every fiber of his being wanted to. Something told him that if he ran, the game they where playing would be over. And Lindsey wasn't keen to find out just what exactly that would mean for his family. If he ran he would be followed. Right back to where his siblings where still sleeping. Blissfully unaware of the danger that just walked into their home. Yet hope was not lost. His siblings had not been spotted yet. Hopefully they would remained unnoticed untill he managed to get to them in a natural not suspicious way. No, that was not good enough. They would have to remain unnoticed after that as well. He needed to get them out, away, unnoticed, to safety and fast. But how? 

For now he setteld himself back on the old stuffy couch and watched them. He needed to be smart about this. Patient.

Lindsey's father walked the four inside the main room. Where surprise surprise all those grins had disapeared and shifted into charming smiles.'' The phone is over there. I hope it will be of help to you.'' The bleached one looked annoyed for some reason, Lindsey noticed, when it was he who was pushed towards the phone. But with a quick grin he grabbed the broken excuse of a phone and started to dial. The dark women drapped herself over his shoulder, her long slim fingers doing noting but play with the hems of the man's long black jacket which contrasted with the pale white dress she was wearing herself. Only when he looked into her face did he notice that her pale blue eyes where completely fixed on him. And just like with the man, he felt himself drawn in by them, held by them.

It was't quite the same as before ..with him..she had an odd look about her. A curiousity that seemed almost playfull. Almost child like if it where not for those eyes that tore right into his skull. Was she mubmling? Or just speaking softly.. The bleached guy put the phone down to catch what she was saying, but just as quickly went back to his conversation on the phone.

Which was funny, because the line had been dead since yesterday. His father had no idea of course. That sorry excuse of a man had little to no idea of what went on in his own home. Lindsey had not felt inclined to share either. What was the point? They would only argue more about it, and nothing would change. Nothing ever changed. It was simply yet another thing they had lost in their poverty. And it wasn't like they had anyone to call anyway. 

One thing was for sure. The bleach head was faking a call, and Lindsey was hating the situation more and more. What did they want? Why where they playing these games? They couldn't be here to steal anything, they had nothing worth stealing.. Generaly speaking, if strangers wanted in your house after midnight and it wasn't friendly or for theft, it was for violence. And they didn't seem the sort that would settle for a simple browl.

Lindsey's father remained in ignorent bliss as he tried to make the sitting area a bit more presentable, but it would do Lindsey no good to warn him. Whatever game they played, they played because they had not been found out by their host yet. The longer they played along, the longer Lindsey had a chance to get out. Panic would do him no good. He would not rely on his father to get them out. The man would fail anyway. 

Suddenly his train of thoughts was interrupted as the blonde lady stepped in front of him and leaned down smiling.  
''My my, so deep in thought. Hello there young man. Isn't it a little late for you to still be up and about?'' Her voice was like honey. Sweet and rich. But Lindsey was not fooled. Not after the face she had made when stepping inside. So he said nothing and just looked at her. The lack of response had not gone unnoticed by his father.

''Please don't mind him. He was helping me clean up but will be going to bed soon. Lindsey don't be rude.'' Lindsey's heart raced. He worried that at any moment his stupid father would reveal the presence of his siblings. The less these creeps knew the better. Maybe he should play along better himself.

''Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid I don't have much to offer. Water, some coffee and tea and a bit of left over apple juice.'' His father kindly offerd. 

''That is very kind of you sir. Coffee for me and William and my precious Darla over there. Dru would prefer some tea though. '' Dru, William, Darla. That left the dark man's name. Not that it matterd..  
''How many times do I have to remind you that my name is now Spike you sodd!'' ''Shhh Spike, be good. Miss Edith is waiting.'' The brunette women gently cradeld this Spike's head before kissing him on the nose. The tension seeped out of this Spike's figure's shoulders. ''I'm sorry but I've told them so many times. Them are just trying to piss me off at this point.''

The dark male and blonde women just grinned at eachother, clearly amused. The tall dark man set himself down in an old chair right next to Lindsey. ''Please don't mind our Spike either. He's a bit cranky that his car got trouble.'' There was no car trouble. Lindsey felt rather sure about that. Whatever they where here for, it wasn't for help, which ment that if they indeed had a car out there it would most likely work just fine.

''Right. Please do make yourselves comfortable. You can stay here untill your friend Edith comes to pick you up.''

So now his father was in the kitchen, the frightning man was sitting next to him, this Darla figure was moving to seat herself next to him on the stuffy sofa and Spike put the phone down, pulling this Dru with him to the big chair opposide of him. 

''So your name is Lindsey. Nice to meet you Lindsey, my name is Angelus.'' Seriously? This creep was named after an angel? Or did he name himself that way? Lindsey sure hoped not, that would be wrong on so many levels. ''How old are you boy?'' 

''Does it matter? '' He didn't mean to be smart with the guy. But just couldn't help himself. There was something deeply arrogant about this man Lindsey could not stand. Despite the anxiety he was feeling, he couldn't help but mouth off a bit. Buisides, his father had warned him about being rude. If he where again he very well could be send to bed. What better excuse to leave them going to bed? ''You'll be leaving soon. I don't see why we have to sit here and pretend to care about eachother's ages. I'm sure you have something better to do then have meaningless chit chat with some kid your never going to see again.'' Lindsey knew he was playing with fire here. But hopefully the results would be worth it. 

The bleached head laughed. His father did not. ''Lindsey! Young man get over here at once!'' With a groan he jumped off the sofa and walked towards the kitchen where his father was giving him quite the glare. ''I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into him to day.'' He shoved Lindsey in front of the kitchen counter, where cups where currently filled with steaming hot water. ''Here, if you got nothing polite to say to them at least help me with their drinks.'' With another groan he started to grab the tea bags, instand coffee, sugar and milk powder. Clearly he was not amused with having to serve these creeps drinks, but it wasn't withoud benefits. The moment his eyes fell on the lighter by the stove, and the milk powder box he got an idea. ''Fine whatever, what do you want in your coffee and tea?''

\--  
Angelus was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to smack the boy for giving such smartass lip. He didn't dislike him though. In fact, the boy caught his attention the moment their eyes met. The boy had seen their less then friendly faces when they walked in. Of that Angelus was sure. And yet the boy had said nothing, had done nothing, hadn't tried to run away. He just studied them, like they studied him, looked at them and sat right down. It was impressive really. The fear was obvious in both his smell and the sound of his racing heartbeat. But looking at him and one would not know a thing. He just sat there, looking more annoyed than anything, a bit tense maybe. But not afraid. Kid had a good pokerface, he'd give him that.

The boy was smart too, for a kid anyway. Prey that ran or showed their fear where always the quickest to die. Yet this boy somehow managed to control his urges well enough to keep calm. Even better, he was even covering his fear up by acting like he was not impressed at all by the strangers surrounding him. There was no way this boy knew what they where and what they where after. And yet he seemed to know they where dangerous, if nothing else.

It was almost a waste to kill him really. He didn't often encounter people, never mind kids, that where this sharp. Angelus surpresed the urge to smirk. Nahh, it would only make killing him all the more fun. In fact he was looking foreward to it. Finally somebody to cure his boredom! But not quite yet. Let the kid go to bed, and then later after he made sure he could hear the agonising screams of his father, he would get the boy, by then no daubt cowering and hiding in his room, to come out and play. Angelus couldn't wait to find out if he still had lip then.

On the other hand Spike's outright laughing fit at the boys words he could have done withoud. One firm direct warning glare his way thankfully was enough to shut him up. Oh William could get away with a lot of things these days. It made things more fun between them. But even he knew when not to push his boundries. Well..most of the time anyway.

''Black for me. No sugar.'' Angelus leaned back on the chair, taking his eyes of the boy for a moment to share a look with his Darla. Her eyes where sparkling with anticipation not unlike his own. She liked the boy too, he could tell. The smirk that threathend to slip was surpressed and turned instead into a loving smile for his darling Darla. At least to the humans eyes.  
''One tea spoon of sugar, and a tea spoon of milk for me please darling boy.''

Dimly he could hear the boy growl and mutter something like ''Ain't your darling boy''. How amusing! He didn't know humans could growl, but the boy sure did come close. 

''Black, 2 sugars. And for my darling plum no sugar or milk. Though if you have anything red fruit tea wise that would be great.'' 

There was a sound of light paper scratching and brushing against eachother. Some paper bags where moved, no daubt the boy was checking if they had anything red fruit like. ''We have some forrest fruit. That good enough?'' 

''Oh yes wonderfull, it's all nice and sweet. Thank you little boy.'' Drusilla said from her position on Spike's lab. The boy was moping a bit more, ''Ain't little'' he mutterd while spoons clashing inside cups could be heard before he finally came back with 4 steaming cups on a tray.. well sort of tray.

They all took their drinks before the boy slipped right back to the kitchen. The boy's father had made himself comfortable among them, not sharing his son's sharp instincts obviously.''Now go to bed young man, we will discuss your behavior of this night first thing tomorrow. The boy, Lindsey, just nodded with a hint of a glare and made his way to a door not to far away. ''So what brings you all the way down south? There ain't much interesting to do around here, especialy for you young folk.''

Angelus honestly couldn't care less about this conversation, but Darla saved him the trouble of answering as she did so herself. His own eyes dwelled back to the boy who was already slipping away from sight as he started to close the door behind him. The boy's eyes lingerd on his father, as if he where debating something. But then his mind seemed made up and moved away. Then their eyes met once again and before the door was quickly clicked shut he threw the boy one last charming smile. Then the boy was gone. 

''Oh you have family around here? How nice of you and your friends to visit. Which family are you related too. Perhaps I know them.'' Angelus turned back to his litle vampire family and the stupid mortal japping about boring things. He was eager to get the fun started and drink hot blood rather then this poor quality coffee. While Darla and their pray talked, Drusilla was tracing the edge of her own cup, making the steam twirl with her little pinky. Their eyes met, as did his and Spike's. They where more then ready to move this along altough for different reasons.

In fact knowing Spike he would have been ready to drain them both the moment they stepped inside. William just didn't apriciate true art. His little Dru did though. Her smile was growing by the moment and it was only years of practise that prevented her face from shifting to her demon appearence.

Deciding he had tolerated enough of smalltalk he interrupted the conversation to learn just a little more about a far more facinating topic. ''So it's just you and Lindsey huh? Boy does he have a mouth on him. Don't take me wrong I rather like that in a kid. Makes them more fun. But it must be pretty though keeping a brat like that under control.''

Some of the faked politeness was slipping away. Let the man realise bit by bit just what kind of unsavory folk he invited into his home. The man's friendly face soured instandly.

''He's been trough a lot in his young life. It's only understandable. I do what I can to make up for things but trying to control him was never part of the plan. I would apriciate if we breached another topic.''

Angelus stood up grinning. His fancy leather shoes made the old wood creack with each slow elegant step. ''No no no, that just won't do. I want to talk about Lindsey. Lindsey Lin Linds. He's about the only intesting thing in this dumb hole of a place.'' Puppy eyes glanced into the man's direction with mock apolegy, who was slowly starting to realise not all was what it had seemed. ''I mean no offense of course. You've been ever so helpfull. But your about as interesting as a piece of wet toilet paper. The boy on the other hand is interesting. So tell me, who runs this household you or him? What am I saying of course it's him.''

Spike rolled his eyes at the devolping dramatics of his gransdsire and leaned back against the chair while pulling out a sigaret and a lighter. A flick and flame later the stick was smoking neatly from between his lips. This could take a while. ''Here we go again.'' 

The man's face grew red in anger, and abruptly stood up himself. ''How dare you! Our private life is none of your buisness. I am usualy glad to help but your going to far. Kindly leave my house this instand. And you, no smoking allowed!''

Darla stood up too. ''I'm so sorry sir. Angelus can be quite unreasonable when he's hungry or bored. He isn't always like this. And if Spike doesn't smoke he get's cranky. PLease sir just ignore them, we'll be gone before long.''

Drusilla started to make her way up as well, slipping away from spike's comfortable lap to move past the dusty picture frames that suddenly caught her attention. One in particular, with 4 little children sitting on a picknick blanket. ''Four. Four little mice, eating all the cheese, but one mouse kept them silent. Hush little mice. The cats will hear, the cats will hear.''

Darla Angelus and Spike's eyes followed Dru to the dusty pictures where she pulled one towards herself. A long pale finger started to trace the lines of the small faces while she hummed her strange words.

Having grown used to her gibberish, they where quickly able to understand just what it ment. There where others. ''Not just you and dear Linds then? '' The man had enough, the four youths he invited in where behaving stranger and stranger. 

''Put that picture down this instand! I'm sorry but I will have to aks you to leave!'' Darla sat back down, smiling as sweetly as she had all night, only this time there was a darker amused edge to it. The man had rushed to Dru's side to rip the frame out of her hand, altough with some difficulty. 

''Out now!'' None of the four moved, instead they just all smiled at him. ''Right then.'' He moved to his old phone and yanked the horn off to start dialing. ''I'm sorry to have to do this but you leave me no choice. I'm calling the cops.''

Angelus would have stopped him ,where it not for a very amused smirk on Spike's face. Only a moment later he found out why. The man's face froze. ''Oh thats right, sorry bout that mate, but your phone is dead. It wus nothing I did though. You really should have that fixed. You never know when you might need it.'' Spike informed their host before puffing a cloud of smoke his way with his Game face revealing.

There, right there, that sudden look of fear on his face, the smell of fear, and soon the taste of fear. This was what it was all about. The man's eyes where glued to Spike's demonic face. To his credit he didn't run away..yet. He just stared, like he couldn't quite comprehand just what he was looking at.

Angelus, Dru and Darla followed, showing the man just how hopeless his situation was. A few seconds past. The man ran. With a speed known to vampires he snatched the man's neck and grinned down at him. ''And where do you think your going? We're not done talking yet. You know it's very rude to walk out on guests. Don't you know that?''

With a mocking laugh he tossed the man on the old sofa. ''Now lets try again shall we. Let's talk about Lindsey. Brat never did tell me how old he is. So you tell me instead. Unless of course you want me to ask him directly?''

Shaking like a leaf the man stared up into Angelus's looming form. ''What are you people?'' 

A toothy grin was all the reply he got, before suddenly he grabbed hold of the man's arm, and with one firm snap, broke it. The scream that broke free would be more then enough to alert the kids of something being terribly wrong, if they hadn't been alerted already. Not that it matterd if they did. It wasn't like they where safe in there, or could outrun them. Time was ticking away for their sweet young lives.

When the man stopped screaming Angelus tried again. '' Now look what you made me do. I don't even like breaking bones, to much efford with to much damage to quick. But lucky for you, I'm not really interested in you so we're just going to rush this a bit. Lindsey age? And is he the oldest of the 4? I bet he is considering he was up last. But you tell me just to be safe. I want to be all prepared before going in there.''

The man looked at him like he had lost his mind. To his credit, he didn't utter a single word about his children. Perhaps the man had more spine then Angelus had given him credit for. ''I guess I'll have to ask him myself then.''

He tossed the man over the couch towards the door. Let him run to his precious kids, let them reunite for one sweet moment before ripping all of that away. It was more fun to kill families in front of eachother anyway.

''Don't you touch them!'' The man spit back bravely. Or would have been brave if he had not been rushing his way to the door franticly. Fear. The room was soaked in it.

Slowly all four of them got up and started to walk towards the door where the man was no leaning against. All four of them ready to make their way inside the moment the man opend it.

But then it didn't.

The man twisted at the door knob, but nothing happend. The door remained shut. Locked. ''Lindsey! Lindsey please hurry open the door! I'll explain later. Just be quick!'' Shuffling could be heard on the other side, but beyond that..nothing.

''Lindsey please! Hurry! Let me in! Please Lindsey!''

The door stayed shut. The four looked at eachother confused. Spike pulled another drag from his sig. ''Well..this is new.'' Curious Angelus made his way closer untill he was all but pressed against the frightend man's back, his ear pressed against the door. 

He could hear the boy's heartbeat, it was faint, hidden but there. The boy was clearly awake, and should have been able to clearly hear his old man. Yet he did nothing. As it turned out they where not the only ones who where surprised. Angelus glanced down at the pathetic man, who seemed to have lost all fight in him.

The man looked posetively heartbroken. Shocked beyond belief. With a deep sadness he spoke, ''Lindsey...why?'' 

But there was no answer.

Angelus laughed and laughed and laughed some more. ''Oh this is rich! The boy had abandoned his own father. I knew there was something about this boy I liked.''

With a firm yank he tossed the man backwards right into Spike and Dru's arms. ''He's all yours. Enjoy.'' It was only fair, after all he and Darla had their adult shaped snack in the car already. Withoud further ado Dru and Spike's fangs sunk into the man's soft neck and started to drain his life away from him. Flailing limbs tried to pry the teeth away from his neck but to no avail. One final scream slipped past the man's lips, before he sunk into a limp mess, waiting for death to come.

He glared at the dying man with distaste. He wasn't even dead yet and already giving up. So boring. Never mind, he had a far more interesting prey waiting for him. With faox politeness he knocked on the door. ''Lindsey, oh Lindsey.'' he sinsonged at the door.

''Would you be a good boy and open the door for me? I mean, I'm sure you know what this means. your a clever boy. Would it not be easyer to just let it happen?''

Once again there was no response.

''I know your there boy. It's in your best interest to answer me when I ask you things.''

Nothing.

Ok now Angelus was starting to grow a little angry. His hand clamped over the doorknob with every intention of yanking it open. To his surprise the door remained shut. It cracked, and groaned and moved, but didn't open.

It was heavier then a door is supposed to be... clever boy indeed. ''You know Linds, barricading the door will only work for a little while.''

Darla leaned closer to his hear. ''Should we go outside, take the window?'' Angelus grinned. ''Nah, that would be to easy, it's more fun this way. Step back darling.''

Darla did as told and stepped back. Angelus moved a little backwards, before his leg rised up and slammed down towards the door with a powerfull full force kick. The force of it made the door slam open. The lock broke, wood splinterd, and whatever had been pushed against the door was now scrambeld all over the room.

Spike and Dru had finnished, and the four of them made their way back to his and Darla's side. Oh how Angelus was looking foreward to spending some quality time with the brat. To see his frightend quivering young self pretending to be all brave as he killed him. Eyes filled with dispair would look at him. And Angelus would enjoy every moment of it. With a big smirk he searched the room for the boy, and perhaps those 3 other kids that where hidden somewhere in this house. His eyes found the boy's instandly once more as the whirlwind set foot in the old musty room.

Instead of dispear he was met with calm collected ice cold eyes. 

Then there was fire.

\-----

Lindsey swallowed as he moved back to the kitchen to bring away the tray he had used to bring the cups. An excuse really, because he needed one to go back. Making sure nobody was watching him grabbed hold of the can of powdery milk and tugged it under his shirt. Quickly but not to quickly he made his way to the room as his father played nice with their psychopath guests. Carefully he kept his back turned to them so if they did look his way, they wouldn't say they can sticking against the inside of his shirt.

Swiftly he opend the door, slipped inside and hid himself from view. His eyes fell on his father, chatting away and for a moment he wonderd if he was doing the right thing.. The man was flawed, weak, but he did love them and he did try in his own unsucesful way.

Maybe he should try to warn him..

Flashes of a crying women shutting the door in his face, pale cold faces of 2 of his siblings, and the poverty they have endured all this time, slipped in his mind. A voice in his head couldn't help but remind him, all of that misery was because of him.

Their father. A well meaning thorn in their side. Shaking it off Lindsey made up his mind and moved to close the door completely. Before he could felt it again, that unnerving powerfull hold of those eyes..

Sure enough, the creep was looking at him again. Smiling even. In all his creepy glory. Yeah, laugh you bastard. While you still can. 

The door shut, and Lindsey allowed himself a moment to take a deep breath. Calm yourself. His mind said before he slowly and carefully locked the door. Lindsey was proud, the click of the lock couldn't even be heard this way.

He had things to prepare. But first things first. He stared out the window and sure enough, there it was. A black car. Lindsey dropped the can of milkpoweder on his matras before moving to wake up Eliot with soft pushing and shaking. Eliot first, because he always had been the most calm in bad situations. A quality for which Lindsey was now gratefull.

''Eliot.'' He whisperd. Eliot opend his unfocused eyes still weary from sleep. ''Lindsey?'' Lindsey smiled at him, trying to remain as calm as possible himself. ''You have to be very quiet Eliot, and do as I saw. Don't panic, but there are bad people in our home. Father is trying to stall them, pretending he doesn't know so we have a chance to get away. You have to listen carefully yo me Eliot. We need to get out of here. If you listen to me, we will be fine. I need you to keep your siblings calm. Can you do that for me?''

he gently held on to the back of Eliot's head. Their foreheads brushed against eachother. A calming thing the siblings did on occasion.

Eliot clearly was alarmed and confused. But like the smart boy he was, he knew that the priority was getting away, not finding out what was going on. Eliot nodded in understanding.

''Good Eliot, Good. I knew I could count on you. Now listen, do you remember that old tunnel? That links to where the old barn used to be?'' When they arrived, there was on old barn, but storm and other reasons had made the building crumble and cleaned up by surrounding people.

There had been a tunnel connecting the old barn and the house however. Small, just big enough for an adult to crawl trough. It was ment to connect the connecting properties, or perhaps for escape? Lindsey wasn't quite sure of it's purpose then, but it had been shut on their side. Not the other side, people didn't even know the other side excisted anymore.

''Help me open it, softly. The ones in the room can not hear.'' Eliot, who was still recovering a bit from being sick tried his best to not show it as he helped his big brother lift a small old dresser. Lindsey nodded to the door, and Eliot knew what his brother ment to do. Quickly they moved to put the dresser for the door, providing just a bit more of a barrier.

Where the dresser had stood was a small closed square door, barely noticeable thanks to the years of neglect which made it look similar to all the wood in the room.

The 2 boys carefully pulled some of the pins that where holding the door shut free, and with a puff of dust the door opend. Not wanting to risk it making a creacking sound and giving away some of what they where doing, he looked around and spotted the old can of hairspray. He sprayed some on the joints, hoping it would work well enough.

''I'm going to wake up Jacob and Jaimie, then you will take them trough this tunnel. Once your in crawl as far as you can go, but don't go outside yet. the tunnel ain't to large, so you should reach it quickly enough. Stay at the excit untill you hear me call out or untill I come fetch you. I will be following later, hopefully with father, from the outside, not the tunnel. Once your in I'm closing it so they won't know. When I give the signal, run for the black car. It shouldn't be to far from where the barn used to be.'' 

Eliot nodded. His young head was spinning from all the information, but adrinaline was preventing him from crumbling. Lindsey needed him, and Jacob and Jaimie would too.

''You understand? When I call, run for the car, not before. I don't want to risk any of them seeing you outside, not untill I know it's safe to move.'' Eliot nodded again. But he worried, how was Lindsey going to make sure it would be safe to run? Would Lindsey be ok? What if Lindsey didn't come fetch them?''

''Eliot, Eliot!'' A whisper, but a firm one, shook Eliot out of his thoughts. ''Breath. It will be alright. Trust me. I'm gonna take care of you, all of you. I'm not leaving you behind. Now tell me, do you understand what to do?''

Eliot's voice was small, and shaken but he nodded. ''yes. Inside the tunnel, crawl to the exit, don't go out, wait for your signal or you, run for the car.''

''Take this.'' He pressed something heavy in Eliot's hand. ''Smash the car window if need be and climb in, no matter what is happening in the meantime. Get yourself and the others in that car.''

They moved to their siblings. Eliot to Jacob, Lindsey to Jaimie. they where woken up quickly, and shushes gently. They grew scared quickly, but their trust in Lindsey and also Eliot was obvious.

''Listen to Eliot.We'll get trough this, everything will be fine.'' They nodded, Jaimie quickly grabbed hold of her teddy. Her small hands squezing the plush toy for alll it was worth.

Meanwhile in the living room the rising of their fathers voice could be heard. ''Put that picture down this instand! I'm sorry but I will have to aks you to leave!''

Time was running out. ''Hurry, go now. Make as little sound as possible.'' It was dark in the tunnel, but it only went one way. They would be fine. Eliot slipped in first, Jaimie with her teddy next, Jacob was last. He stared at lindsey, afraid but putting on a brave face. Lindsey smiled and ruffeld his head. ''I'll be fine, we'll be fine. Now go.'' The three frightend children made their way down the darkness of the tunnel and Lindsey couldn't be more proud.

The moment Jacob slipped inside Lindsey closed the door. Quickly he looked around, scanning the room for something to hide the door with and his eyes fell on an old painting. Perfect. Rushing now he put the old painting of some flowers in front of the small door. Then he rushed to prepare the trap he had tought out. Lindsey grabbed an old piece of rag and poored all the milky powder in the middle of it. For rope he used an old knitted blanket, which unraffeld with only the lightest of tugs. A part of it had already been unraffold before. They had been forced to keep cutting pieces off to avoid the end of a thread catching on something and pulling the blanket sepperate alltogether. Now though it was a blessing. He tied a firm knot around the ends of the fabric, making a little sack with the powder inside, and climbed on top the old dresser to reach a pin above the door. The knot was firm, but made in such a way if he yanked hard, the whole knot would come undone so he had to be carefull not to pull to hard just yet. A small old painting hung above the door, but Lindsey was quick to pull it off and toss the thing on a matrass nearby. Instead he tied the little sack of power milk there. 

A sudden scream echoed trough the whole house and Lindsey froze. It took Lindsey a moment to realise that that haunting sound...was his father. It was beginning. Truly beginning. Lindsey hated it, he hated that he was right. With gritted teeth he prepared himself for what was to come. this had to go right. If it didn't.. no. He couldn't think about that.

Lindsey climbed down the dresser, and tied the end of the rope to the window handle. Then just as quickly he grabbed the can of old hairspray and started spraying some on the floor and nearby the door. Not to much as he feared he might run out if he did, after all he had no clue just how much remained inside. But he sprayed enough that hopefully it would catch fire.

A loud smack on the door interrupted his focus, but no matter. He was nearly done. The knob turned, but the door was locked, there was no way they would get in just like that. Not withoud a little more efford. 

Instead of any of their psycho guests however it was his father. ''Lindsey! Lindsey please hurry open the door! I'll explain later. Just be quick!''

Lindsey moved to undo the rope's end on the window, and instead tied it around his foot. The moment that door opend he would use his foot to yank the cord, and make the powder fall.

His hands held on the hairspray and the lighter. Then he waited.

''Lindsey please! Hurry! Let me in! Please Lindsey!'' Lindsey could hear him. The fear, the confusion. All of it was clear. He knew this should hurt him somehow. It should be a struggle to keep the door shut, to abandon his own father to those monsters. 

Somehow, it was easy. 

The noise at the door stopped. Where they comming in? The grip on the can tightend to the point his knuckels turned white. His eyes where fixed on the door, refusing to lose focus even a second now. If he was to slow, this would fail.

''Lindsey....why?'' 

You know why. Lindsey thought. A chance at a better life, withoud that man to hold them back.

But for that, he needed them to escape first.

Another scream soon followed and his own started to race once more. The door was pushed again. Lindsey held the lighter in position and forced his breathing to calm down. 

Stay focused Lindsey, he told himself. Not on what's happening out there, but on the door. The moment it opens, fire. Eveything else was unrelevant. The door shook harder now, all the wood cracking in their disagreement of the force used. The seconds that followed where silent. Deadly silent.

Then the door crashed open with such force it surprised Lindsey, but not enough to lose focus. The four stepped inside, walking right over the sprayed floor and under the entrance of the door.  
His eyes. yellow this time, and surrounded by bumpy skin, met his own again and lindsey pulled. No time to think about that man's changed appearence.

Fabric shot lose and milky powder fell down. At the same time Lindsey had clicked on the lighter, and sprayed what remained of the hairspray against the flame, creating a big flame thrower. The hot fire touched the falling flakes of powerd milk and set them on fire as well, creating a big cloud of orange wild heat that engulfing all four. Now it was their time to scream.

Lindsey sprayed some more, on the floor which took fire, on the matras, just a few more sprays of fire before rushing his way to the window. The big blaze from the powder was gone, but the damage had been done.

The 4 figures where coverd in flames licking their clothes and hair all over the place and some places in the room where devolping growing fires of their own. 

Lindsey climbed and jumped, and ran.

Ran as fast as his young small legs could carry him right to where his remaining siblings where waiting. ''GO!'' He shouted. The moment he did 3 little figures came rushing out of hiding, and ran towards the black car. In the background the house slowly started to catch more fire, and a small explosion made glass windows shatter. No daubt the spray can went boom.

Eliot was fast, and reached the black car before the others, and like told before by Lindsey he smashed the window and opend the car. Lindsey reached his siblings, and quickly they all climbed in.

Jaimie screamed then. But Lindsey payed it no mind. They needed to get out of here. He looked down fully prepared to pull the cables free and start the car that way, but noticed the keys where still there. Some luck was on their side it seemed. Quickly he turned it, and the engine started.

''There's a lady in the car! She's not moving! Lindsey I'm scared!'' Eliot pulled Jaimie towards him instead. ''Don't look at her Jaimie, it will be fine.'' Jacob was not doing much better.

Lindsey's foot was about to hit gas when sudden a burned hand pulled the door open. Outside, right next to him, he stood. The tall dark and handsome man, only right now he wasn't so handsome. Those yellow eyes where still out and currently burning with rage, as was his bumpy face. Big fanged teeth snarled at him, and burned markings where covering him and his ruined clothes.

Lindsey didn't need to think twice. His feet landed firmly on the gas, going full speed. 

The monster like man gripped on tight snarling as the speed made him unable to pull the boy out. Zigzagging in order to try and shake the man of Lindsey rolled the car from left to right. 3 pair of children where now screaming and crying with every turn, there was a limit to how brave they could be when there was a literal monster in front of them.

Lindsey drived.

The monster, Angelus, a name even more ironic now, tried to hold on while his hand latched inside again. Lindsey only just managed to slip away from it. this couldn't go on like this!

They where to damn close to get away. Lindsey would not be defeated here, he would not be stopped! He would get them all out damn it. He wasn't weak! Fuck everyone who thought he was.

Thinking quick he noticed a small tree by the side of the road. Taking the risk he charged at it full speed and the monster smacked face full into the wood before being forced to let go of the car. The force of the impact left the car scratched up, on the side and the creep rolling off into the distance.

Quickly Lindsey drove back to the main road, and gassed. He kept going like this, full speed untill they where further away. His heart was racing with adrinaline, and all his senses where on edge.

Jaimie and Jacob where crying, Eliot was trying not too. All of them tried to ignore the dead lady in the back of the car as much as possible. 

''Lindsey..where's papa?'' Jacob finally asked. Lindsey released a deep sign. ''I'm sorry..he.. he did what he could for us. But there where four of them. They where to strong. He gave us the chance to escape, he saved us all..but.. I'm sorry but he's gone. It's just us now. ''

More crying filled the car, as three children where trying to cope with the loss of their father.

Lindsey tried not to smile.

\--  
Angelus was raging. The fire was unexpected, and usualy he would have given priority to licking his wounds. But this was personal now. He only made sure the fire stopped before rushing right after that damn brat.

Darla was still putting out her own fire, and Spike no daubt was more concerned about Dru then the kids who where currently climbing into Spike's precious car.

Not waisting any more time he ran for it. The sound of an engine started was all he needed to pull the door open. He'd pull the brat out, hurt him good, but first he'd kill the 3 little things he had been trying to protect all so sneaky. He'd make him watch their slow agonising deaths, make him suffer.

That was the plan at least. The boy didn't waist a second either as he pushed down on the gas for all he was worth. Angelus nearly lost them then and there, but hands latched on to the door and the side of the car. 

He was not losing this kid. 

The car shook from left to right, forcing Angelus to pull out all he had just to avoid falling off. But held on he did. His rage and bloodlust for the boy grew. This could not go on like this. He'd take a chance to pull the kid out. If the 3 inside where lucky, they would die of the crash that would follow.

He yanked his hand back inside, but Lindsey was lucky and managed to dodge. Damn it. The moving of the car made it hard to aim properly. Again! He'd grab hold of him this time.

Once more he moved to grab the boy, his hand clawing towards him in a fast strike. His nails barely scratched the boy's arm before, with a loud whack, it all went black.

Only moment later he realised he was laying on the ground, with a god damn tree branch stuck into his stomach. He was tired, hurting, and hungry. Even worse, he was nearly killed by a boy. A human child.

Yes, Lindsey was interesting allright. Interesting enough to hunt down. And he would. Somehow, somewhere, he was going to get his hands on him.

And while he layed there on the ground waiting for his family to join him after they where done licking their wounds, staring into the stary night, despite all the pain, his anger and frustration, and even humiliation, he couldn't help but feel excited for this boy who left his own old man to die. Who managed to put them on fire and steal Spike's car, all the while saving three sprites of children in the process and nearly staking Angelus by driving him into a tree. 

There was some darkness to this boy, some potential. Angelus would find him allright, and perhaps, depending on his mood and how the boy had progressed, his next project.

Dru always did want a brother.

And Angelus laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer because it felt wrong putting this confrontation out in 2 chapters. Let me know if you enjoyed the story so far and/or my writing. Replies are much apriciated, as are kudos as they help motivate me to write. They feel like small birthday presents. :) If you have good advise to help me improve please let me know. Flames will be ignored however. Sorry if some parts came across as rushed or to slow. I'm still practising my pacing. Next chapter will have a time skip, and will include Lindsey of the same age as the beginning of Angel S1. I hope the fire was a bit believable. But that milky powder really does create big flames and burns easy. I never tried what Lindsey did here though so i'm not sure it would work as well as it did. Youtube and mythbusters have some video's on that in case you wish to see with your own eyes. ;) There might still be spelling errors in my chapters because of reasons mentiond before, but I will try to work them out over the course of time. If you stumble on one please let me know where it is and I'll edit it as soon as possible.


	4. A boy no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus has not forgotten about the boy who nearly took him out and his family, all the while heartlesly abandoning his own father. The whirlwind looked for him, hunted him, but somehow did not manage to find him much to Angelus ever growing frustration.
> 
> Years and years pass, and with every one that does Angelus feels himself grow more obsessed with finding him. He hunts boys over and over, first to find Lindsey, then to simply let out steam over his obsession, to the point his family starts to grow bored with killing them. So he lets up, for a little while, and decides to give up on hunting him for one night. To just have some fun hunting as the whirlwind, chasing down fresh new prey that have nothing to do with little boys.
> 
> Thats when he finds him. Only, he's not a boy anymore, and the darkness that Angelus had witnessed was still there, stronger and more beautifull then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life got very busy. I'll try to update faster. Also sorry but there is no smut yet. Should be happening soon though.

''You really ought to give up on him peaches. We looked everywhere for him for years. Every fucking foster care system we came across, every orphanage., every darn home with adopted kids. Hell we even killed pretty much every human boy we stumbeld across just for the fact that they where human boys. I love a good hunt as much as the best of us Angelus, but when even Dru starts to grow bored with killing human brats you just know we've been doing it to much. You know, like to much of a good thing ruins it and all that.'' The bleached vampire took a drag of his cigarette and blew it upwards into the cold crisp night sky. At their feet 2 dead boys. They didn't even resemble that kid from back then either. At this point it was just killing kids for the sake of killing kids. Spike hated to admit it, but Angelus was losing his touch. Sure it was impressive that Lindsey brat pulled off his grand escape and actually nearly dusted his sire. Spike would give him that, and for a while he was just as obsessed with finding him too. Brat stole and broke his car. Nobody should be able to do that withoud being tought a few good lessons about manners. Still he found his car a day later, all in ruins, dead body still in the back getting the smell of rot in his precious leather. Getting his baby fixed had been bloody expensive. Worth every penny of course, but still.

But evetually Spike started to grow bored with looking for him. Bored with killing the same sort of prey over and over and over. Yeah the kid had one up on them, but only because he surprised them with a ruthlessness they had not seen in any kid before. Intruging, but by no means worth spending a big chunk of your undead life on hunting down. Frankly Spike was growing sick of it. 

As where the other members of their little family. He and Darla didn't exactly get along very much, but they agreed on this one. As much as all of them still wanted to find young Lindsey, they wanted even more to go back to being the creative marvelous hunting family they used to be. Seeing Angelus obsess over a single prey so much, and only killing the same sort of people was annoying and depressing.

Angelus however would not hear it. Not from Darla, not from him. Dru to his surprise still insisted that they would find him. It wasn't that Spike didn't believe her. He just wished Dru wouldn't work to fuel Angelus his obsession so much. Let them find him in their own pace. Not like this.

''He ain't even a kid anymore if he's even still alive.''

With a loud cack he found himself sunddenly smashed agains the wall behind him. Unyielding cold hard bricks pressed hard against his back, a firm grip latched on his throat as yellow eyes and game face stared into Spike's own. His cigeratte fell on the concrete floor, leaving a trail of burning ashes before it snuffed itself out in the small puddle of blood. What a waiste.

Angelus growled in his face. 'Tell me William, do you think me stupid?'' A warning burned on that scentence, Spike could tell. Even more so then the tight hold on his neck. 

''Like right now or in general?'' Fuck that. Angelus was his sire in many ways, and the one who ruled their little family. That didn't mean he'd always put up with this shit.

Angelus who was not in the mood for games with Spike right now only tightend his grip even more in warning. No words where waisted, which showed just how serious the leader of their little family was. Knowing he was dancing on the edge of serious hurt, Spike decided to lose some of the cheek. For now.

''No.'' he forced the word to pass his tightly squezed throat, making it sound wheezy and raspy, but audible all the same.

A few moments passed before the crushingly tight grip relaxed and let go of Spike completely. The bleached vampire straightend his precious leather jacket before lightend up another fresh cig. Fucking sire and his fucking moods. Dead or not, that still fucking hurt. Peaches was seriously on edge. Had been for a while now, but ever since they made their home in LA he'd been off the rails even more so then usual.

After a moment of silence they started to walk. Or more like Angelus started to walk and Spike followed as to not be left behind. From turns they where taking it was clear they where going back to the hotel. Some old dusty unused hotel, which they now claimed as their own. The silence was uncanny. Angelus usualy wasn't the silent type..and it worried Spike. Yeah he couldn't stand the guy half the time, but they where still family. To Spike, that ment something.

It was to both his relief and his worry when the deep voice of his sire spoke up again. ''I know he's not a child anymore.'' Spike said nothing, still thinking it best to remain silent for now.

''I know. But I can't get him out of my head Spike. Every time I feel the urge to kill I see his face, every time I feel the urge to torture I see his face, and all I care about is getting my hands on him so I can do exactly that, slowly, painfully. Withoud the real one in my grasp, I find replacements. I don't know what he looks like now, so the only replacements I have are the ones of my memory. Children. I imagine it, how I slowly kill those precious little siblings of his, making him watch and break down in dispear. I imagine him not breaking at all as well. I do not yet know which vision I prefer. His childlike innocence winning out, or his inner darkness. I do know I would love to find out in person. I imagine keeping him, raising him untill he is perfectly broken or perfectly freed and ready to be turned. I imagine him trying to kill me again, and failing as I teach him his place. I dream of torturing him, draining him. I know he is my obsession Spike. I know. And I don't care. I wil have him in my hands.''

Frustration was emitted in his voice as he spoke. Desire, bloodlust, a slight edge of crazy end even some joy in having found somebody worthy to hunt down. And yet..

''The mere tought I might never find him drives me mad Spike. I can not let what happend just rest. To be so close to a taste of something that esquisit. Once I find somebody I'm really interested in, I can not let it go.'' 

There was an almost hopelessness to his voice now. So unlike Angelus it took Spike of guard. Even though he knew all of this already, it was rare for Angelus to show this side of himself.

It wasn't anything new however. The same had happend with Drusilla Spike knew. He had been told in great detail much to his chagrin. One look and Angelus knew she would be his to torment, to break, to shape, to own. He never felt such obsession with any prey again, untill now that is.

The clicking sound of shoes walking over concrete stopped. Angelus form was standing still and staring foreward in silence as if sunken deep in thought. Spike stopped himself just in time, preventing himself from bumping into the now still form before him. A moment passed before Angelus turned around and looked at Spike once more, this time withoud hostility.

''But you are right about one thing childe, I have focused on human brats for to long. I have neglected the hunt with our family.'' Spike nearly dropped his cigeratte again.

Angelus chuckeld. ''Oh come on now Spike, no need to be so surprised. I've always looked after our little family'' 

''No need to be surprised my arse. My throat still hurts from your little stunt just now. What changed all of a sudden?'' 

The darker vampire grinned. ''Nothing. You where being cheeky, so I punnished you accordingly. Doesn't change the fact that you, and sweet Darla as well, have a point. Have had one for a while now. I just was being to stubborn to do anything with it. But when we killed those boys just now..I felt nothing. No joy, no excitement, only frustration that they where the wrong ones. I couldn't even be botherd to drink their blood. Thats now how it should be. I've been letting this get in the way of all my other fun. So to make up for it, I'll take you all hunting. For something other then boys and such.''

Spike didn't know just what the fuck was going on in Angelus mind tonight, for all he knew the poof was lying trough his teeth, but right now he didn't care. Finally they where going to hunt something different again! After years of boys, children, more children, more boys, some parents, some foster parents, more childen, more boys he really grew sick of the pattern, so some sweet fresh hormonal highschool students seemed like a nice change of pace right about now.

''Allright! Thats more like it! Students, highschool students. All hormonal and stupid. I'm in the mood for those.'' The gleefull look on Spike's face made Angelus chuckle. It was adorable really. 

''Highschool students it is. Lets go fetch our girls and make plans.'' Spike nodded, eager to get this show on the road. Before they started to make their way back to the girls however Spike found himself surprised once more. Instead of being crashed into a wall however he found his lips crashed agains't his sire's in a hungry kiss.

Teeth clashed and nipped both lips and tongue. Strong cold hands slitherd down Spike's back before they firmly latched on an equaly cold ass, giving it a nice firm squeeze.

It ended as sudden as it started.

''Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for all of a sudden?'' Angelus's finger whiped gently over Spike's pale lips. ''I've been neglecting you boy, in more ways then one. But don't you worry, tonight I will make it up to you. ''

If Spike still had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. Was it possible for Vampires to be this happy? If you asked a watcher probably not. But Spike called bullshit. He was happy right now damn it. Tonight he got to kill something fun again AND he was getting laid hard. Dru, precious plum that she was, just couldn't fuck him the same way Angelus could. And though usualy his plum was all he needed, there where moments he craved the other man. For better or for worse.

''About damn time you bloody wanker. After all I have put up with you beter make it worth while.'' Thought the words where rude, the tone was not. His happyness was clear, and so all Angelus did was grin. Both of them Eagerly awaiting what the rest of the night would bring as they made their way to fetch the rest of their family.

\--Hours later--

Angelus watched his little family enjoy themselves on the dance floor. Spike and Dru where dancing together, in their unique little way, while Darla was roping in on some young poor sod with her coy smile, sway of her hips and batting eyelashes as they danced in a darker corner of the club. The night was still young and already did they have more fun then they have had in a while.

He made the right call. His family had been out for fresh blood. New blood. And it showed. Already had each of them killed a teenager or 2. They had switched clubs two times already as well. It had been fun to see them seduce those insecure young fools. To see them sneak away, and come back with only a hint of blood still on their lips. Quick. clean. Slightly boring, but it did his family good. Angelus even had joined in. Killing a spring fresh blonde girl. All peppy and cute, probably a cheerleader or something as she did have some strong legs on her. He had played with her, even made sure she felt less then shit as a human being before he finally did drain her. Something that would have at least amused him before.. And yet he just couldn't get into it. Worst part was he actually did try to get into it, and made it seem to his family that he was actually into it. It would do him no good if they stopped respecting him or started doubting his bloodlust.

He needed to find this boy and fast. So he could deal with him, have his fun, and move on to how things used to be. Maybe with an extra childe, maybe not. Depending if the brat was still worth that trouble.

Still, he did enjoy watching them florish. Drusilla was a sight to behold with her long thick dark curly hair and rich red short dress. She danced so off beat to the music some people stared in wonder, and yet nobody dared mock her for it. To hypnotised by her haunting beauty and allure to do so. Spike, with his bad boy look, had made plenty of girls swoon the moment he even walked inside. Not unlike himself of course, but Spike really went for it this time. For once he actually kept his trap shut, and worked only to draw in trough the way he moved. Eyes locking with any teen daring enough to do so, as he drew them in with a promising and challanging look. Come here if you dare, I'll make it worth your while. Of course it worked like a charm. The one guy that actually had made an insulting comment, had been mocked by the crowd not soon after as Spike made himself one of the most wanted people in the room. Poor guy had dripped off in defeat. He didn't get far of course. Nobody insulted his family and got away with it. Well except when Angelus himself was ok with it of course.

He wasn't tonight. His death had been painfull before he had been unsermionaly dumped in the river nearby.

The real star of the night however was his own Sire, his Darla. Both sexy and cute she stole the spotlight with every moment she chose to dance. Her blonde hair cought the light as if she had a halo of light surounding her, while the shadows of the room concealed her hips as if teasing them with a promise of what was to come. Seeming both an innocent girl and a deviant vixen she drew in almost all the men and even some women like it was nothing.

It came to no surprise to him that she had killed the most this night thus far. Where Spike and Dru spend half their time dancing with eachother, Darla went from one to another. Not killing all of them of course, that would make it to suspicious to soon. 

So Angelus let them do as they pleased. As he had his fair share of kills already and a lack of interest in killing more for now he drew himself back to the darkness of the bar. For show, he orderd himself a good old fashiond irish whisky. Eyes scanned over the crowd, just to pass the time. Absentmindly he stared at the revealing outfits these young people where wearing. So shameless, so vurnable. How times have changed.

It was on that tought that his eye cought something unusual. A very handsome young male, somewhere in his early twenties Angelus guessed, had walked in. Which on it's own was not that unusual. In fact he could have fit right and given his coven a run for their money in terms of drawing people in where it not for his clothes.

Instead of jeans, tops, shirts, fishnets, leather and what not, he was wearing a tux. A real quality one at that.

Curious he abandoned his half sipped whiskey and slipped closer to the guy. What kind of young male went to a club wearing a tux? It was far to hot for one thing, and not exactly the thing you wear to have a fun night in.

Then again, the lad didn't look like he was here for fun. As he drew closer he noticed the serious expression and the neatly styled grab worthy hair. Gods the youth had looked good from afar, but he looked even better up close. Pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty hair. A real pity he was so coverd up.

He was about to make himself known, see if he could seduce this piece of work and have some fun he could actually get into tonight. To see if he could find out if this one was a screamer..in more ways then one. How pretty did he bleed? 

But was interrupted when another man made his way to the handsome lad instead. Hands where offerd and shaken. ''Mr McDonald. I have heard a lot about you. I do hope what they say is true.''

Then the serious looking face morphed into one of the most charming smiles Angelus had ever witnessed. Though Angelus could tell it was fake as well.  
''That depends on what they have been saying sir. But rest asured, our company makes it's promises true.'' If his smile had been charming then his voice even more so. A southern rich accent so warm it could make those week of knees melt onto the ground. If sex had a voice, it would likely sound similar to his. 

Yes, this lad would do just fine for tonight, in more ways then one, once he had his chance. For now he would follow in silence. Buisides, the whole suit/company thing intrigued him. There was also something not quite right about the man talking to the handsome lad. Something not quite..human.

The man and the pretty lad made their way out of the dancing hall and withdrew to a more private room in the back. The door shut and locked, but Angelus wasn't botherd, he could hear them quite well, and if need be could break right trough. 

Hiding from the shadows he listend and waited. 

''I've been told the authorities have started to presure your club because of the deaths connected. The whole of the case you put forth has been documented here, could you please read it over to make sure this is correct.'' That lovely southern voice spoke. With it was the sound of some shuffeling paper.

A moment of silence before the man answerd. ''Yes, This is all true. You see mr McDonald, my biggest costumers are vampires. if they can no longer hunt here they will leave and take all their money with them. Withoud them I can not keep this place running.''

Angelus wasn't often genuinly surprised, but he was now. A club build to lure in vampire bait? A human here to help protect that? ..Odd didn't even begin to cover it.

''I am aware sir Rothfer. I assure you, with me on the case you will have nothing to worry about. Wolfram and Heart takes the protection of it's clients very seriously and I am one of the best they have to offer. I will have this case dropped before next monday I assure you. I already went trough the files and they do not have enough grounds to shut you down. In fact they even made a sloppy mistake that could result in them having to pay you for the unjust harrasment your buisness has endured trough their meddeling.''

More paper sounds and the clipping of something reached Angelus ear. Wolfram and Heart? It sounded a bit familiar but he couldn't quite place it. 

''Oh Thank you mister McDonald. That makes me feel much better indeed! Pesky stupid humans always have to ruin everything. Even more so then years ago...oh uh sorry no offense... ''

''None taken, If I got offended every time one of our clients insulted humanity I would be in the wrong line of work. It comes with the job.'' Ever as friendly and charming that one. And Angelus really did not hear a single trace of anger or cranked pride.

''Oh mister McDonald, you are certainly not like most humans. It's a pity a mind like yours is trapped in that weak shell...you know I could help with that. I have connections. You'd make a fine demon indeed.''

The young male only chuckeld. ''I thank you kindly for your offer sir, but it's against work policy to accept gifts or trades outside of official transactions between personel and clients. Wolfram and heart also needs humans in the front in order to protect our non human clients. As I'm sure your aware.''

The man utterd a sound of dissapointment. ''Yes yes I know. It's still a pity though. I best get back to work then. Thank you very much for your quick response. You really are everything they promised me.''

''I aim to please. If you'll excuse me, I have other clients to visit. I wish you a pleasent night.''

''And you as well mr McDonald.'' 

Angelus slipped back into the shadows as the sound of footsteps aprouched. The door opend, a final polite handshake was given, and they parted ways. The handsome lad made his way outside and so Angelus followed him in silence into the dark night of the outside world.

Should he still kill him? Appearently he worked to protect the fun of demons.. killing him might give him more enemies then he was comfortable with. He didn't know enough of this wolfram and heart place to adequately pinpoint how much of a threat they would be to him and his family. He didn't know how many demons and the like where fond of this human either. And if they where fond enough to try and take revange.

The order of aurelius, the whirlwind, even their own individual names where enough to strike fear in many, even in the demon community. But that alone wasn't always enough.

Perhaps it was wisest if he did let this prey go or the very least not kill him. He could still have fun with him in other ways.

Angelus was so lost in tought he didn't even notice he stopped hiding in the shadows, and was now only a few steps away from the alluring young man. Whome had stopped walking.

''I was wondering if you where going to show yourself.'' That rich southern voice spoke. A hint of cockyness danced on his words, a slight difference with the polite way he spoke before.

''What can I say, when I'm curious I just can't resist.'' He replied with his own haughty typical self. As he spoke the from tensed. Odd. The youth seemed perfectly fine before. And there was no way his voice alone could give away what he was. Even if it did, the lad had shown no fear towards that demon earlyer and in his line of work, whatever that was exactly, he appearently encounterd many ''non humans''. 

The youth turned around, his pretty face clearly visible in the light of the street lanterns. For a moment he said nothing and just stared Angelus way. Almost as if waiting for something.

The surprise lifted from the youths eyes, and made room for amusement.

''You don't know who I am do you?''

Wait..what?

''I'm sorry, I have killed so many people It's hard to keep up sometimes. Should I?''

Laughter. Loud unbashed laughter. Angelus gritted his teeth. ''Whats so funny boy? I do not enjoy being made a fool off.'' Demon allies or not, pretty face or not, he was this close to snap the youths neck purely for his attitude.

The young man stopped laughing. His face now sported a grin of his own. '' No, I remember that you don't. Which is all the more reason I'm surprised you don't remember me. How many people managed to make a fool out of you and get away I wonder?''

Angelus stepped closer, the youth didn't move. Angelus stepped closer again, and the youth did not. Their eyes met, and suddenly he was hit with how similar they looked to that of a certain boy. .. Could it be? ''Who are you?'' 

''If you haven't yet figured it out your not as dangerous as I remember and your waisting both of our times. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do.''

The youth moved to walk away. In an instand Angelus was on him. A Cold hard grip latched onto his wrist almost desperately as he pulled the lad close. His smell, his atitude, those eyes..yes. There was no mistake now. How did he not notice right away!? It was him. The boy he had been chasing all this years. Finally right here in his grasp.

''Lindsey.'' 

''Long time no see Angelus.''


End file.
